The energy deposited in a tooth by a high speed dental drill can result in temperature gradients which may result in biological or structural damage to the tooth. The objective of this research program is to determine the energy decomposition, temperature, and stress distribution in the tooth as a function of typical clinical restorative procedures and equipment. Structural damage will be examined using dye and replica techniques in conjunction with the Scanning Electron Microscope. The effects of desiccation will also be investigated. Data will be obtained by experimental, numerical, and analytical techniques.